scootaloo crush
by crimsonpony
Summary: a story about chicken who finds a special somepony
1. Chapter 1

_**now i know i am doing a story already and adding another one seems like a bad idea which it is but i got the idea for a while now and i kind of want to write it. also i will not be doing any kind of rainbowdashxapplejack or any of those other overuse pairings. also the CMC are older in this. also one more this in this rainbow dash is scootaloo adopted mother**_

scootaloo raced down the street of ponyville on the way to school. she had spent most of the summer away from her friends. even know they found their cutie marks they still called themself the CMC and they still had fun. she arrived outside the school house to see sweetie bell sitting there with applebloom. "hey you two what ups?" scootaloo said with a smile. "nothing much scoots." applebloom said with her southern accent. "where you been all summer?" sweetie bell ask. even know sweetie bell was 16 she still had her child like eyes. "well rainbow dash took me to cloudsdale for summer flight camp and the rest was spent hanging out with rainbow."well it sounds like you had a lot of fun. me and sweetie haven't really been up to nothing." applebloom said with a smile. they slowly got up and walk inside to see miss Cheerilee as their teacher this year "well hello girls please have seat class is about to begin." she said with a smile. scootaloo took her seat by the window and notice a new colt sitting in front of her. he had a white coat and a nice brown mane he was a pegasus pony and had star has his cutie mark. scootaloo was snap out of her train of thought as miss cheerilee started to speak. "alright students and welcome back after your summer break. now we have a new student joining us." miss cheerilee look at the new student. "this is shinning bright he just moved here from canterlot." scootaloo was staring at him while miss cheerilee went back to teaching. she wasn't thinking about anything she was just looking at him looking at his every detail. the rest of the school day went by uneventfully.

_**a note i am trying to start up a radio play and if anypony could help me out with it. you would have my thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**ok first i just wanted to say i know grammar is bad. i don't have a spell check because i don't use microsoft word. i am using wordpad, so yeah if you want to be a proof reader then message me! anyways on with the story.**_

this takes place a month after where we left off in chapter one

"alright class now we are going to have our first project of the year." all the students looked up to see miss cheerilee had written myths and ponytales of  
Equestria. "now i am going to pair you into groups of two."now lets see applebloom and sweetie belle." she went on and on until she got to scootaloo "scootaloo and shinning bright." scootaloo face blush bright red and look at him. she gave him a smile and he did the same, but it her mind she was saying oh my gosh oh my gosh. the bell rung for PE and scootaloo walk up to shinning bright "hey." she said "i was wondering if you wanted to go ahead and work on project?" shinning bright smiled "sure what do you want to do our project on?" he ask while they walk out of the school house. "well i was thinking we could do it on the legend of golden light the famous warrior and first captain of the guard." shinning bright thought for a moment and nodded his head "yeah sure my dad was a member of the guard so i am sure he would know something on him if we ask." scootaloo smiled and they went on to talk through most of PE and they spent the rest of the school day talking and working on their project. when the final bell rung for the day to end shinning bright look at scootaloo "do you mind if i walk you home?" scootaloo blush and looked at him "sure." as they walk to scootaloo home she ask him more about his life and they talk all the way there before either one of them knew they were just below scootaloo cloud home. they flew up to the front door and scootaloo open it "thanks for walking me home. if you want you can come by tomorrow and we can work on our project." scootaloo couldn't help but blush she tried to hide it. she could see he was blushing too. "yeah i could swing by about noon if that fine with you." scootaloo nodded and they said goodbye. when she closed the door she heard her mom letting out a small laugh from the stairs "you two are so cute." scootaloo blushed "how long have you been there mom?" she said a little mad. "long enough to know he coming over at noon." scootaloo sighed she had hoped to keep this hidden from her rainbow dash but it was of no use. "just dont embarrass me tomorrow." rainbow couldnt help but giggled as she walk into the kitchen "beside i will be at applejack all day tomorrow so that leaves you alot of alone time with him" she made kissing noises as she walk out of the room. "now get wash up for dinner" scootaloo ran up the stairs mad at her mother ran into her room and shut the door. did her mother really just do that?

_**now i ask of one thing and one thing only DON'T BE SUCH A GRAMMAR NAZI ok i get it grammar good. i am bad at it when i type if you want you can be a proofreader or what ever.**_


	3. Chapter 3

scootaloo walk downstairs and into the dinning room to find rainbow setting table for dinner. scootaloo grab a plate of food and sat down at the table.

"so tell me more about this colt you're crushing on." rainbow said as she sat down

"well first i am not crushing on him and seconded he in my class he moved here from canterlot." scootaloo said in between bites of food.

rainbow giggled "really? then how do you explain that blush on your face when he said goodbye."

scootaloo choke a little "ok well maybe i like him but i mean he from canterlot and i know silver spoon been talking to him, so i doubt he likes me back"

rainbow thought for a moment and shook her head "you would be surprised."

the rest of dinner went by kind of fast. after dinner scootaloo got up clean her plate and went to her room. she walk over to her window and open it. she rested her head on base of the window and thought about tomorrow. shinning bright was coming over and they would spend most of the day together. scootaloo blush at the thought of him. his nice flowing mane, his strong muscled legs, his gentle loving smile, and those nice blue eyes. she got up and walk over to her bed and climb in and fell asleep dreaming of him.

shinning bright POV

shinning slowly flew home. he had know idea why he couldn't get that filly out of his head. her  
smile was amazing and she was just so... he couldn't think of a word to describe her. so he slowly flew home thinking about the whole time. when he finally got home he walk inside to see his younger brother asleep on the couch and his older sister was putting whip cream in his hoof. shinning couldn't help but smile as he walk into the kitchen to find his mom sitting at the table waiting for him.

"where have you been i been worried sick." his mother said madly

"i was walking my partner home from school. i am going over to her house tomorrow to work on a school project." he said grabbing a water out of the fridge

"will her mother be there?" she said looking at shinning

"yes." he said bluntly

"well ok then i put a plate of food in the microwave." she started walking out the door and yelled from the stairs "don't stay up all night!"

shinning got the plate out and started eating. he didn't care that it was a little cold. whenever he tried to think of the project scootaloo just kept popping in his mind. he finished his food and walked to his room and layed down. "i can't wait till tomorrow."

the next morning-scootaloo pov

scootaloo woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. she look at the clock it read 7:30. she turn off the alarm and thought a few min of sleep wouldn't hurt. she woke up to the sound of rainbow knocking on the door

"you need to get up scoot. your date here."

scootaloo jump out of bed and ran to the door and open it

"WHAT!" she said "why is he here at 7:30."

rainbow started laughing "scoots it 11:30"

the look on scootaloo face must have been priceless cause rainbow couldn't stop laughing. scootaloo quickly jump in the shower comb her hair and rush down the stairs to find her rainbow talking to shining and they were both laughing.

"hey shinning." said in a voice that made fluttershy voice sound like a shout

"hey there scootaloo i brought some books." he said with a smile

"well i will be leaving you two alone i got to head to AJ anyways." she said looking at scootaloo "will you be ok while i am gone"

scootaloo nodded and watch her rainbow walk out the door. with her mother gone she sat down next to shinning "so should we get started?" she said. shinning nodded and they got to work reading up on their project. when scootaloo look up at the clock she saw it was 3:30 and they had half of the project done.

"you wanna take a break?" scootaloo said

shinning smiled "sure. so what do you wanna talk about?"

"well didn't you say you were in a theater club while in canterlot" scootaloo said while looking at him.

"yeah right before i moved here i had to put on a performance as my final marks. i did a musical number called ladies choice" he said shyly.

"wow i bet you had a lot of fillies after you." scootaloo said

shinning thought about it for a minute. "no most canterlot fillies just want money or someone rich. what about you?" he said with a blush

"i never been on a date." scootaloo said a little sad

"really i would have thought a beautiful filly such as yourself would have to fight the colt off with a stick. " he said with a blush

scootaloo cheeks burn red hot when he said that. 'did he really just say that?'  
"you think i'm beautiful?" scootaloo ask looking at him

"well yeah i mean you just seem to light up the room." he look at scootaloo it look like she was about to cry 'oh now you done it she probably doesn't even like you.' his train of thought was blocked off by scootaloo lips pressed against him.

scootaloo back off the kiss and look at him "i shouldnt have done that." she stood up "i know you like silver spoon and-." she was cut off by shinning bright kissing her more passionately than the first one. this kiss seemed to last forever in scootaloo mind and when they finally broke kiss scootaloo couldn't believe what just happen. shinning laid down on the couch. scootaloo laid next to him on the couch and smiled as she rested her head on his chest quickly falling asleep. shinning just laid there watching her sleep smiling. this was the start of something great


	4. Chapter 4

scootaloo woke up to see shinning asleep and glances up at the clock. it read 5:30. she yawned and got up and walk into the kitchen to find a note

dear scoot

i am spending the night at applejack. i didn't want to wake you and your colt friend. i left some bits for a pizza.

-love rainbow

scootaloo yawned and walk back into the living room to see shinning awake

"hey you're up."

shinning smiled and stood up "yeah what time is it?"

"5:34. you wanna go get a pizza?" scootaloo said walking over to him

"yeah sure." shinning said nuzzling her

they walk out of the cloud home and flew to the pizza shop. when they got there they saw silver spoon and her friends there. before they could turn around silver spoon spotted them "well well well look what we have here. what's a stud like you doing with this loser"

"hey who are you calling a loser you stuck up brat!" scootaloo yelled

silver spoon got her friends to hold scootaloo down "so shinning what are you doing this weekend?"

"silver for the last time i am not going to go out with you." he said angrily "now let my marefriend go."

"fine but will see who you want more by the end of the week. lets go girls." silver spoon walk out the door

silver spoon friends let scootaloo go and followed her out the door as she left. shinning ran over to scootaloo. "are you ok?"

"yeah i am fine, i guess this mean we're dating now." she said laughing

"i guess so." shinning said laughing and helping her off the ground "if you want we can go to my house and we can have dinner there?"

"or we can go to my house and i can fix us something" scootaloo said smiling

"i like that one." shinning said giving scootaloo a kiss

they flew back to the cloud home and got there just a storm was about to happen knocking out the lights. scootaloo lit a few candles while shinning called his mother. scootaloo could hear them in the next room?

"so you're staying with your friend snips tonight?"

"yes mother?"

"ok fine just be home tomorrow at noon"

"ok mom"

shinning walk back into the room and nuzzled scootaloo "i can stay the night."  
scootaloo smiled and finished making the couch into a bed. "you can sleep here cause i don't think my mom would like it very much if she found me here with you asleep together in the same bed."

"well it getting late so i think we should head to bed." shinning said.

scootaloo smiled and look at shinning "sure but i want a goodnight kiss."

shinning lean in and kissed her soft lips. "good night."

scootaloo giggled and walk up the stairs to her room. while shinning laid down he couldn't help but watch her flank as she walk up the stairs. he blush and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep. scootaloo walk over to her bed and climb in. she jumped at the sound of thunder reminding her of her time she had to sleep in the club house. she slowly fell asleep.

_**hello first off i would like to say that i am not doing dreams because i cant and in some way i will mess it up. now 2nd if you ever been a teen you know that males have urges and stuff. dont worry i will keep it T but i will portray some of these urges. another thing if you think rainbow being a bad mother then well she is, but she herself is going through a relationship of her own. no it not applejack. and last but not least the next chapter is going to have a some drama in if not alot so it going to take a while. one more thing before i go i know i said i would end it last sentence but this is a question i want the readers to answer which of the other CMC do you want to also have a huge crush on shinning bright?**_

_**oh one more thing i forgot I KNOW it seems like a hellvu of time jump but rainbows house is just outside the city and shinning lives on the other side of town, and it takes about 30 mins to get to the pizza place and 30 mins back and it a hour or so to shinning house. so i know the that leaves about 4 hours uncounted for, but eh.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**fun fact: your mind can still read words even if there misspelled. as long as the first and last letters are the same and it has the same amount of letters in it your brain can still process it. how? your brain doesn't read the individual letters it reads the word as a whole. just thought i should share. now on with the story!**_

scootaloo slowly woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off. she slammed her hoof on the off button. she slowly walk down stairs and notice that shinning was gone and the blanket had been folded. there was a note on the coffee table.

_dear scootaloo_

_i left early in order not to piss my mom off as much. i will see you tomorrow_

_-shinning bright_

scootaloo sighed and walk into the kitchen to fix her some breakfast. spending a good part of her youth on her own. she had learn how to cook with less. as she cook, she wonder where rainbow dash was. it wasn't often she said out all night. scootaloo finished cooking and went to the table to start eating. before she could take a bite. there was a knock at the door. scootaloo slowly got up and walk over to the door. to see a grey pegasus with white hair and a very mad looking expression on her face. the gray mare slap scootaloo

"what the hell do you think you were doing with my son last night!" she shouted

scootaloo fell to the floor her face red from where she got hit.

"you got anything to say for yourself you slut." she yelled "you're not good enough for my son so stay the hell away from him!"

she left leaving scootaloo stun on the floor. tears were running down her cheeks. she slowly got up and went to her room. she laid down. a few hours later she heard her mother come through the door "scootaloo where are you?" she shouted and walk to scootaloo room and found her there crying. her cheek was red and bleeding slightly. rainbow rushed over to her.

"oh my gosh what happen scootaloo! did that colt do this to you. if i get my hands on him i will kill him." she said holding scootaloo close to her. even know they weren't blood. rainbow always had a special place in her heart for scootaloo.

scootaloo shook her head and told rainbow what happen from last night to this morning. in the end she was sobbing hard into rainbow chest. rainbow was holding her close slowly rocking her. rainbow knew she was going to find out who this mare was and when she did she was going to give her a piece of her mind

**story break and FLASHBACK**  
silver spoon told her friends to go home and waited for shinning and scootaloo to leave before following them. she took pictures of him going into scootaloo house and when she saw the lights go out she walk to shinning home and knock on the door.

"hello? oh silver spoon what are you doing here?" shinning mother said

"well i got some picture you might want to see?" silver said

silver walk inside and told her what she saw and showed her the pictures she took by the end shinning mother was madder the bull that just had it nutts kicked.  
-

rainbow slowly flew into town looking for this mare that had hurt scootaloo. she found her watering flowers outside her home.

"hey what the deal with you assaulting my daughter?"

shinning mother look up at the rainbow hair mare "should have guessed you be her mother. a low life daughter comes from a low life mother?"

rainbow look at her pissed "what you just say?"

"you heard me you low life trash. now i want your slut of daughter to stay away from my son?"  
this pissed rainbow dash off beyond belief. she punched shinning mother upside the head.  
"i am calling the police!" she yelled

"call the po-po, i ain't scared of no po-po...call the po-po ho." rainbow dash said.

when rainbow dash heard the sounds of the police. she punch shinning mother one more in the nose before trying to fly off it was no use the police caught her and pulled her down. and as what happen. shinning mother started saying all this stuff about how rainbow dash attack her. rainbow dash had thought of this she pulled a recorder that had been on the whole time and played everything back for the cops. the cops didn't want to deal with this so they put a 500 ft rule and if they crossed that. one of them would be arrested. rainbow slowly flew home. it had been a long day and it wasn't even over yet.

_**that it for now i kind of a lost for ideas and all that. i like the madea quote i added. um another thing sorry if it seems things are going by fast i am sorry. um if you guys want anything to be add PM me and tell me! other thing you may be wondering what happen to Diamond Tiara. well she in canterlot she moved last year. now silver spoon is the head girl. and rainbow dash is going to have a madea moment every now and then.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**hey everypony or everyone. i would like to give a shout out to  
deathmachine2000for giving me a idea on how to keep this story going on. so thank you. anyways let get on with the story.**_

rainbow dash slowly flew home. when she got there she found shinning and scootaloo on the couch. scootaloo was crying into his shoulder.

"what you do to my daughter!" rainbow shouted

"nothing i just snuck out to see her." shinning reply not sure what was going to happen

"do you really care for my daughter?" rainbow ask looking at the too. scootaloo had look up at her mother.

"i do, she is really something special to me." he said nuzzling scootaloo

"come with me." rainbow said leading him to the kitchen. "now sit down."

rainbow stood over him "now listen. i don't care if you date my daughter as long as you treat her right the only reason i didn't come in here and get my gun was because of last night." rainbow put a hoof on his shoulder and pulled him close to her face. "but if you do anything to make her cry. i will make it rain fire." she let go of him "cause you ain't seen me mad."  
shinning sat back in the chair and look up at rainbow "ok"

rainbow look at him "I remember this dude made me so mad, I didn't even know how mad I was until I went to his funeral."

"Why were you so mad at him?" shinning ask nervously

"Because he hit me. Yes he hit me... and I didn't even know how mad I was until I saw him in his casket, he's 8 feet under." rainbow said

"6 feet, that's how they bury people, rainbow, 6 feet under." shinning said

"That's what I'm trying to say, I thought I was over what he did to me until I saw him at the funeral, I was so mad I BEAT HIM DOWN 2 more feet" she yelled causing scootaloo to jump in the next room.

"now go be with my daughter just be careful. ok"

shinning came out of the kitchen and walk over to scootaloo and kissed her. scootaloo smiled and hug him. rainbow watching from the kitchen doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

_**sorry about the last chapter being short. i been worrying about my grades but i got them and i passed all my classes so because i am so happy it time for a long chapter. also sorry for taking so long i have had a lot of stuff going on and it hard for me to find what i need to keep this story going so i been reading and i think i know where to take this.**_

a month or so later shinning and scootaloo have been seeing each other in private. most of the time going on picnics and having dinner at her house and life was good until one day.

"shinning get down here!" his mother shouted up the stairs

shinning came down the stairs to find silver spoon standing next to his mother. "what she doing here?"

"well you're going on a date with her. it time you went out with a proper mare." his mother said  
shinning look at his mother and reply simply "no"

"what?" his mother said gasping

"i said no mother. i don't like her in anyway she is nothing but a stuck up snob." he said

"i thought i raised you better then this. up to your room now" his mother yelled

shinning ran up to his room and started packing a bag at which point his father walk in. "you're going to see scootaloo aren't you?"

"yeah i love her and i won't let you stop me from seeing her." shinning said not scared about what his father would say or do

"i know son and i'm not going to stop you, but sit down so i can tell you something before you leave." he look at his son and then out the window. "back when me and your mother started dating we were the same way her mother didn't approve of me but we dated and one day she told her mother and father off at our wedding."

shinning just sat there thinking. his father spoke up "if you love her then give this." he held out a gold heart necklace. "i gave it to your mother when i told her."

shinning took the necklace and hug his father before flying off to scootaloo house.  
-

rainbow was sitting on her couch wearing a pink bathrobe which was joke gift for her birthday but she like it. she jump when she heard a knock at the door. she slowly got up and open it to see shinning bright standing there with a saddlebag on his back. "shinning what are you doing here do you have any idea what time it is?"

shinning told her what happen after he finished rainbow hugged him "come in out of the cold."

she said bring him inside "your welcome to stay here as long as you need to." shinning smiled as he followed rainbow to a guest room. "this will be your room while you stay here." shinning walk in and took his saddle bag laying it on the bed. "thank you"

rainbow smiled and was leaving the room when she stop "oh how long have you been dating my daughter?"

shinning thought about it for a moment "i don't know a month maybe."

rainbow thought and smiled "well if you should do anything with my daughter there some condoms in bathroom across the hall." she look to see shinning blushing like crazy.  
after rainbow left shinning laid down on the bed and look out the window seeing the town in the distance. he sighed as he slowly fell asleep.

the next morning

scootaloo slowly woke the smell of pancakes filled her nose. she quickly got out of bed and ran down the stairs to find her mother at the table and shinning cooking.  
"shinning what are you doing here?"

shinning look up from the stove and started telling scootaloo what happen as he fixed three plates of pancakes and sat them at the table.

"so let me get this straight you ran away from home and my mom letting you stay here?" scootaloo said looking at rainbow dash

"yeah pretty much." rainbow said digging into the food.

scootaloo sat down next to shinning and nuzzles him as he ate. shinning couldn't help but blush and nuzzled her back before going back to eating. rainbow couldn't help but smile at the sight and spoke up "you guys want to come watch the hoofball game at sweet apple acres?"

"yeah sure." shinning said with a smile

scootaloo look at him " i didn't know you like hoofball?"

shinning smiled "i used to play back in canterlot"

scootaloo giggled at the thought. rainbow stood up "let's go if we're going make it in time for kick off." they stood up and left for sweet apple acres. unaware that a certain mother was finding out that her son was missing.

_**hello sorry this took so long to put out. on another note my radio talk show is up and running so that one less thing i have to do. thanks for reading more coming soon**_


End file.
